Younger Hearts
by A-Chan
Summary: Relena Peacecraft has the hard ships of a normal girl. But today is just the begining.... Author of Kind Hearts presents: Younger Hearts A story realted to KInd Hearts. As good as it gets!


Younger Hearts  
By: Angel A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine, k?  
Authors Note: Just a little CUTE nice whatever it is ficcie..  
When I started typing, it just became a fic with humor touches.. I HOPE I didn't make ya angry.....Hope ya likes!   
**********************************************************  
Younger Hearts  
  
August 8th AC 195  
My hearts pounding everyday. Meetings, speeches, some kidnapping and such... But what they didn't know is I'm an assasin... Ugly ain't it? I've always been Peace minister Relena Peacecraft, ALL my life.. But what my personal life was weird. Getting ALL these visions lately. Sorry, if I didn't write as good as I used to.. I'm just, well scared that one of his henchmen might find this letter. That's all. Well got a BIG metting to attend! I'll write again to ya A-Chan!   
Sincerely from your BEST friend,  
Lady R-Chan Peacecraft  
  
First off, THAT letter was meant to be PRIVATE!! She punched the camera off. The tv crew was here for some interview she schuduled. THAT was before she knew a meeting would come up. But now her day is a total disater, yet.  
  
Jerry Springer: Hi! Welcome to the Jerry Springer show. Today is about Peace Misisters & Assasin Jobs! Let's bring out Miss Peacecraft!  
  
Relena comes in with a Pure white tanktop with sparkles all over. She's wearing boot cuts that twinkle rainbow colors. Her shoes were four inched high heels which were colors of the rainbow. Her hair in accented with MANY different hair colors ranging to Red to Cerulean to Ameythst to black. She wore a orange chocker and had her nails painted Scandal blue.   
  
Relena: *waves* Hi!  
Men in the crowd start whistling and stuff..  
  
Jerry: WHOA... Welcome to the show.. Now what makes you a peace misister, I mean with the outfit and all?  
  
Relena: I BARELY get to dress like this, so I'll wear this JUST for today.. I'm ALWAYS thinking of peace wherever I go, so whenever I'm home I try my best to make this world a peaceful place..  
  
Jerry: I've heard your an assasin? Are you? ANd how are your friends going to find out?  
  
Relena: True enough, I'm a assasin.. I've had a   
tough past when it comes to this. I ONLY take the job when I NEED it...   
  
Jerry: Let's bring out Heero Yuy! Come out!  
  
Heero comes out casual. Nikes shirt, cargo pants. Still the same as always...  
  
Jerry: Welcome to the show. Did you know your   
friend here has a assasin job?  
  
Heero freaks out inside. In the outside he's not.  
Heero: No I didn't... When has this happen?  
Relena: 13 yrs....  
Heero:(screams) THIRTEEN?!  
Crowd: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
Relena: I'm afraid so....  
Heero: No one you found me easily...  
Jerry: Now let's bring out Milliardo Peacecraft!  
Milliardo comes in wearing nice casual golf clothes.  
Jerry: Welcome to the show.. Did you know your sister has an assasin job?  
  
Milliardo: A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Jerry: Assasin Job...  
Milliardo goes up to his sister..  
Milliardo: You'll NEVER get out again understand me?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Crowd: Jerry! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
Relena punched Milliardo in the face.  
Jerry: SECURITY!!!!!  
The security guys stop Milliardo and Relena. They make Heero sit in the middle.  
Then, she got out and flicked her middle finger in front of Milliardo's face  
Relena: &*%$#!!! F*ck @SS!!!  
Relena went backstage.   
Milliardo followed before the security came.  
You could heard crusing in the background and Heero went back there..  
Jerry: My final thought, NEVER tell a peace minister's brother they have an assasin job.  
  
At the end of the show he said,"Good job back there!" Relena hated to fake stuff on tv shows, even though she LOVES watching the Jerry Springer show...   
------End of tape------------------------------  
Relena threw popcorn at the tv. This was a VERY good Jerry Springer ep. "But it was short... HATE that..." She went to take a LONG soothing bath.   
  
When she came back she was wearing a silken lavender gown. Her hair was still colored but she wore it up in a high loose bun. She had accented gloves to match. Her shoes were STILL four inch heels that were, of course lavender. She put light makeup on so basically her face was naturally perfect. When she went out the door she checked behind her ONCE more.. Her amethyst earring shook.   
  
Heero was watching from the stairs, and he PRACTICALLY melted at Relena's appearance.  
' She's beautiful but at this time of night? And where's she's going...' He went to follow her with the escape route.  
  
Relena sighed once she got inside the chandelier limo. She saw her friend across from her. Her out fit was cerulean head to toe... Even her earrings, except they were blue zircon.. Her adventure is about to begin...  
  
Heero on the other hand is in the trunk of the limo. He can hardly breathe and the flash light is running out. 'Got out the wrong flashlight.. AGAIN!!! ARGH!!!' This is going to be a LONG trip, for Heero...  
***********************************************  
How's ya like... I know it might if been confusing, but at the moment with a headache like this, WHO KNOWS what I'll write... I think I'll discontinue Kind Hearts and replace it with this... If you've read that fic well DO something! If not READ it... I'm done now... Send ALL sugesstions, comments, or criticm to : A-Chan@talkcity.com And I'll MIGHT send you a virtual GW plushie doll! Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing! See ya! ^.~  
-Angel A-Chan Yuy- 


End file.
